In Love With My BestFriend
by psychemenace
Summary: What if Iwa-chan finds a girlfriend, what would Oikawa do?


**A/N** : I just thought about this on a random day and told my sister about it. I told her, "what if Iwa-chan finds a girlfriend, what would Oikawa do?" and this is the result.

Oikawa Tohru found himself confronted by the most unexpected thing that could happen in his life time. He was told that his childhood friend Iwaizumi has gotten himself a girlfriend without saying anything to him and so he felt utterly betrayed and cheated on.

Keeping secrets like this one was so out of character that he was suspicious whether this rumor was true or not. His classmates told him that while he was away, some girl from the other class left his Iwa-chan a letter inside his shoe locker and confessed to him at the rooftop. And so he was currently stomping his feet in the loudest manner as he could and was mumbling something in his breath. He was teary eyed as he was nearing the entrance of the rooftop. He hated everything about this but he could still save Iwa-chan if he interrupts them. He believes he could but when he opened the metal door and saw Iwa-chan smiling bashfully at a petite brunette girl whom he figured was his alleged girlfriend for the first time in a long while he felt utterly defeated. And so he tried so very hard to sort out his wits so that he could greet both and pretend he wasn't affected in the least but he couldn't and so instead he runs back to his classroom.

That was the start of a string of vexations coming from Oikawa and Iwa-chan for the most part tries terribly hard to balance Oikawa's apparent mood swings. Oikawa on the other hand, tries to break the love birds apart to no avail.

Oikawa was confident that he was able to steal the girl from his friend so he schemed against Iwa-chan's back. He thought that maybe the girl just wanted to be close to Iwa-chan because of him since he always outshines Iwa-chan in that aspect. But he realised that the girl was genuinely in love with his Iwa-chan and that the probability of him monopolising the latter has come to an end.

Whenever the girl comes to see their volleyball practice, his teammates would notice that his mood always turns sour the moment he sees her, or when Iwa-chan looks at the audience for an instant and waves. This has been dragging on ever since Iwa-chan had a girlfriend. The two childhood friends couldn't go home together any longer and because of that, Oikawa has gotten irritable.

* * *

"Let's go home together Shittykawa." Iwaizumi says out of the blue as they were preparing to rest for the day.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"But.. Your girlfriend?"

"I already told her to go ahead of me. Let's go." Iwa-chan was slightly flustered.

It was the first time in a while that both of them went home together and truth be told Oikawa was nervous. His heart was beating frantically inside his chest that he feels that any minute his ribs would fall apart. Over the past days that they've been separated, and his efforts to break Iwa-chan's relationship he realised something about himself that he couldn't tell to anyone.

It was hard and he still refuses to believe it himself but being with Iwa-chan made him even more confused about the state of his emotions and feelings.

"What's wrong?" Iwa-chan asked, he was not used to Oikawa being that silent since one way or another he always prattles and manages to piss him off.

"Eh, No.. there's nothing wrong with me Iwa-chan." Oikawa fumbles with his words and was a bit anxious. He forgot how sensitive Iwa-chan can be.

"You've been irritated lately, is it because of Kaoru-chan?"

Oikawa swallowed hard, so they both talked about him. Though he was relieved that the girl didn't tell Iwa-chan about him hitting on her.

"I'm sorry Iwa-chan. I've been causing you trouble all the time."

Iwa-chan was surprised at his friend's sudden sentimentality.

"Are you sure you're feeling well? You seem to be saying strange things."

Oikawa smiled.

"I'm fine. But Iwa-chan don't get ahead of yourself. Even if you have a girlfriend now, it doesn't mean you've become popular right?"

"What did you say Shittykawa?"

The night Oikawa thought about things. He thought about the sudden possessiveness that welled deep inside him and the jealousy he feels whenever he sees Iwa-chan with the girl being all lovey dovey. His chest ached just thinking about it, but he tries to console himself by thinking that it was for the best. And its about time Iwa-chan got himself a girlfriend.

The next morning he tried to be his usual self but the moment he saw Iwa-chan smiling brightly at the girl, he realised that the feelings that he harbors for his friend wasn't normal. His face was tensed and he felt really awkward and bothered. Iwa-chan saw him and called out to him but he didn't hear it. Oikawa left and Iwa-chan was kinda irritated because the guy ignored him.

Because of the fact that their relationship had become strained for the past weeks. Iwa-chan decided to talk to Oikawa. He went to the latter's house. But their conversation turned ugly and Oikawa run away.

Iwa-chan didn't know what to do, but he figured that he should leave Oikawa alone to cool off his head. He went back to his house. When night came, Oikawa's mother phoned Iwa-chan's house to ask if Oikawa was there and Iwa-chan at that moment felt scared. he regretted the fact that he did not chase after Oikawa.

Oikawa wandered the streets. He didn't want to go home nor see Iwa-chan or anyone that has something to do with him. He sighed. The cool air brushed against his skin. The branches of the trees quivered and the wind coo an eerily sad sound. He closed his eyes and sat at a park bench. He craned his neck and watched the sky. The moon was bright and beautiful, but everything was crashing down on him. He hates the throbbing in his heart, he hates the ache that has settled in that organ for weeks now. He wanted to cry, it was difficult to realise you are in love with your best friend. And a guy at that.

"Iwa-chan."

Oikawa heard footsteps coming towards him when he raised his head he saw Ushi. He tried ignoring the guy but the moment Ushi uttered his name he couldn't help but press his lips together and start crying. The memories he had with Iwa-chan started coming back to him. Those sweet and treasured memories of them being always together, those times when he was the only thing that mattered to Iwa-chan. He couldn't take it any more.

Ushi was surprised that the drink that he nearly spilled his drink on himself. He sat beside Oikawa and patted him on the shoulder. Oikawa was crying like a baby, snot all over his face and his arms across his face hiding his red and tear donned countenance. His shoulders heaved as he sobbed. Thank goodness there were no people there.

"What's wrong Oikawa?" Ushi said offering his handkerchief to the other.

"I..." Oikawa sniffled.

"I'm in love with Iwa-chan and I don't know what to do with myself."

Ushi was stunned at the sudden confession from his long time rival. The ace spiker sighed and tried to be polite.

"That dark haired guy who has a mean look in his eyes? The one who's always with you?"

Oikawa nodded.

"He has a girlfriend, and they're in love and I... I'm so" Oikawa sobbed, his voice were muffled from him covering his red face.

"Well, what do you want to do about it?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I.. I don't know I just want everything to go back to normal. I just want it to be like it was before she came into Iwa-chan's life."

"You're really selfish Oikawa."

"I can't help it! I love him." Oikawa grew bright red at his words and looked away immediately. He was too embarrassed. Ushi's eyes widened. He didn't know Oikawa could be this cute.

Oikawa whined and Ushi just listened to his frustrations and offered a resonponse from time to time.

Iwa-chan was heaving. He was tired of running around the city going to the possible places Oikawa would go to. He was out of breath. He decides to go home. While he was walking, he passed by a park and there he saw two people sitting on the bench. The other was laughing. This person's back looked a lot like Oikawa so he walked towards them to see if he was right. When he was about to call out to Oikawa, since he was now sure it was really him he was surprised when Oikawa lunged forward and embraced Ushi.

"Hey Oikawa.. stop this... don't use me as a your nose wiper."

"Hehe, you're funny you know that."

Iwa-chan felt a piercing pain in his heart. He was confused. He gathered himself and called out to his best friend.

"Oi, Shittykawa, so this is where you were. Let's go home."

Oikawa was surprised. He pressed his lips together and was about to run away when Ushi grabbed his hand to make him stay. Iwa-chan noticed Ushi holding his friend's hand and was kinda pissed at this sudden intimacy between the two of them.

"Didn't you hear me Oikawa? Let's go home, your mother is worried sick about you."

Iwa-chan turned his back on Oikawa and waited for the other's response.

Oikawa rubbed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He thanked Ushi and told Iwa-chan to go home. He said that he can go home by himself. Iwa-chan was pissed and so he turned around and wanted to shout at his friend but the only think he could do was click his tongue and go on the opposite direction.

"Suit yourself. Everyone's worried you know. Go home."

Oikawa was teary eyed again. Truth be told he felt like overwhelmed at the fact that Iwa-chan was looking all over for him. And so he ran to him. Whenever Iwa-chan acts cool like this, he can't help himself but obey. They walked home together. Oikawa was being loud more than ever. He was desperate at making conversation so that things wouldn't get awkward between the two of them. Iwa-chan was quiet. He wondered what was the meaning of that ache he felt.


End file.
